<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Gossip Girls but it goes wrong by sunee_stxr</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30115485">Gossip Girls but it goes wrong</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunee_stxr/pseuds/sunee_stxr'>sunee_stxr</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Inazuma Eleven, Inazuma Eleven GO</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ichirouta is a good friend, Implied Kariya Masaki/Kirino Ranmaru if you squint, M/M, Mention of Haruya and Fuusuke, also mention of Afuro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:35:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,079</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30115485</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunee_stxr/pseuds/sunee_stxr</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Maybe gossipping about your ex teammates isn't the best option if you're doing it at a ten years reunion. It looks like Touko and Rita don't know that. So, it seems that Hiroto is cheating on his wife with his hot secretary. Except that is not the truth.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kiyama Tatsuya | Kiyama Hiroto | Gran/Midorikawa Ryuuji | Reize</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Gossip Girls but it goes wrong</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It's been exactly ten years, but if there's something that hasn't changed, that's Ryuuji being really uncomfortable because of the Inazuma Japan Selection. Yes, maybe they were nice guys, but he was never able to feel like at home with them, and , to be honest, it kinda feel like Sun Garden. <br/>Because sometimes, all the jokes that your friends make about you do hurt. Most of the time they made him feel like a loser and useless at sun garden, and that's why he was the leader of the first team to lose to simple humans. <br/>And then, at the Inazuma Japan Selection, he still felt like an outsider, maybe it was because most of the players were his rivals during his time as a fake alien. <br/>Ichirouta was probably the only one he ever talked with, perhaps because he sometimes felt the same, like useless, like he didn't belong there. </p><p>However, Ichirouta remained as a permanent player during the whole Football Frontier International, unlike Ryuuji. </p><p>Ryuuji not feeling welcome was somehow a benefit though, he did became more observant after all. <br/>Right, 'cause if you have no one to talk with, the only thing left to do is observe how the others talk non-stop. <br/>So, he wasn't the kind of person to talk to everyone, but he did had his favourites and least favourites in the team. And yes, Ichirouta was really high on the list. </p><p>You know who wasn't though? Rika. <br/>Even though they never really were teammates, he could tell from afar that she was obnoxious as fuck. <br/>She was so loud and would sometimes make the guys uncomfortable. Like that one time when he was passing by with Ichirouta and saw her and some of his teammates spying his Captain's date, which he know was an idea of her, and that the captain probably didn't even know that it was a date. <br/>Pretty lame of her if you ask him. </p><p>So, going back to the main subject, ten years and he's still uncomfortable, great!<br/>Oh right, I forgot to mention this, they are celebrating the ten-years anniversary of their FFI Victory, which he wasn't part of because he was forced to leave the team but okay I guess.<br/>Ichirouta wasn't with him, he was sitting at their Captain's table, he could also recognize Goenji Shuuya, Kidou Yuuto, Fubuki Shirou,Kira Hiroto and he had no idea who the other people were. Were they even part of the Selection? He couldn't really tell, but that's probably what they thought of him too. </p><p>He was sitting at a lonely table, trying to choke his pities into a pretty expensive Martini that was probably courtesy of Natsumi, when he heard that loud, really loud voice, behind his back. </p><p>"So, tell me, dear Toko, do you have anything to tell me?" She sipped her Whisky as if her life depended on it. <br/>"Actually, I do. It's non of my business, but I figured it out that it's juicy enough for you ears to be interested in." If it was non of her business then why the fuck was she gossiping about it? <br/>"Oh my god Toko, I've missed you so much!" The blue haired woman said as she hugged the pink haired. "Now, spill the tea sis! Or the alcohol, or whatever, you know what I mean!" </p><p>"So, I heard from this friend whose cousin is the girlfriend of someone who works at Kira Corporation." Wait, what?<br/>"Kira Corporation as in the corporation which was run by that crazy old man who made us play football against fake aliens?""<br/>"Yes, that one. Well, the company is now being run for one of the fake aliens, ex almost teammate, if you perhaps remember a red haired?" Oh no, this bitch was not about to talk about him, was she? <br/>"You mean Kiyama Hiroto? The readhaired who, to be fair, was really hot even though he was white as fuck?" I mean, she is not lying on this one, but still, she shouldn't be calling him hot. </p><p>"Yes, that one." <br/>"Oh my god that makes him even sexier, when I came through the door and I saw him I almost choked on my Mojito because, seriously, he was handsome as a teenager but he is really really sexy now." Honestly, how many drinks did she had during the night? <br/>"Well, although I do agree, you should know that his finger has a ring on it." She stated. <br/>"No! Don't say that!" Rika cried while making the first O longer to emphasize her sadness.<br/>"However! I heard that he's cheating on her wife." <br/>Wait, What?! </p><p>The blue haired gasped, and he almost did too, Ryuuji, as I said before, is a very observant man, and for him to not notice that, it felt like losing again. </p><p>"Yes, as you just heard. He is married, he even has a baby! But like the worker who told his girlfriend who told the cousin of my friend who told me said; it seems that he might be cheating on her wife with his assistant, who, in words of apparently a co-worker of this guy who told the story first, the secretary is 'really, really hot'. When we were kids he never looked like a one to cheat to me." </p><p>Ryuuji, just like Rika, was petrified. Not one of his senses except maybe the audition was functioning on his system.</p><p>"Sucks to be her and the baby." The blue haired woman laughed along her friend. "I mean, he kinda looked like a good boy, but after agreeing to be the captain of a fake aliens team whose mission was to rule the world, it isn't that weird if you think about it." </p><p>Okay, maybe she did have a point there but it wasn't actually like that. </p><p>For all that he knows, Hiroto is the kindest human being ever, and if he was an alien he would be the kindest alien too! He is really sweet, he is always there to help everyone in need, he is really goofy and adorable, he sometimes behaves as a child even though he is about to turn twenty-five years old and he is a really good father and husband. <br/>Ichirouta and Hiroto were the only people who talked to him during FFI, one as the closest thing he had as a friend, and the other one, as an old friend and roommate who thought he had potential, the only person who ever believed and trusted in him. </p><p>That kind of person is Kira Hiroto for him, someone who he met when his name was still Kiyama Tatsuya, a long time before football and aliens were  a mission for them. </p><p>Ryuuji felt deeply thankful to him. That's why he doesn't want any woman  or person talking shit that's isn't true about him. <br/>When he was about to get up from his chair and correct them -nicely-, he heard the voice of the women again. </p><p>"Wait, shut up, he is coming." <br/>Oh, was he? </p><p>"Hi baby" Hiroto said with a smile on his face and his eyes closed, you wouldn't be able to tell who was he talking to. <br/>And that's the reason why the women thought he was talking to one of them. <br/>But they were really, really wrong. </p><p>Hiroto got closer to him and cupped his face, kissing his lips right in front of the gossip women.<br/>-How are you feeling babe? Are you tired for all the paperwork we had to do at the office today? </p><p>He knew what exact thought ran through both girl's minds. <br/>"So he must be the secretary, Hiroto is cheating on his wife with his Secretary who is actually a man?" </p><p>Yes, they got a small part right. </p><p>Hiroto held his soft hands without taking his eyes off the pair of black ones. <br/>"You know? Our wedding ring must be the third best decision I've ever made, after, well, marrying you,which is the best one. It really suits you perfectly." <br/>Yeah, he could kinda feel two pairs of jaws skimming the floor. </p><p>"Is it? So I'd like to guess that the second best was adopting Masaki, even if he is fourteen years old?" </p><p>"Especially because he is fourteen years old. You know how people are at his age better than anyone, teens like to talk bad about people behind their backs. Oh well, I guess some habits never die. Right, love?" Yes, he really knew what it was like, Hiroto was with him since they were five years old, when football and aliens weren't a mission for them. </p><p>"I agree, honey,I agree. I've never liked those kind of people, especially when they talk about things that are non of their business, and fake information." <br/>He smirked. </p><p>"Hello Toko, hello Rika. It's been a while, isn't it? I would like to introduce you to my husband and secretary at Kira Corporation. But you must know him already." <br/>His husband was looking at them while their cheeks were even more red than his hair. They were really really ashamed. So, one more last thing to say, I guess. </p><p>"And I would like to introduce you to my husband, who is apparently cheating on me with myself and who as a teenager was handsome but he is even hotter now. And yes, it is sexier that he is the boss on a company. And no, you shouldn't be talking about other people's skin color. And, please, stop gossiping about things that are not nearly related to you. And if the worker who is boyfriend's with the cousin of a friend of yours ever says something about us again, we will not hesitate in fire him." <br/>Boom. Ended. "And tell the co-worker that I say thank you, but I'm staying with the love of my life, can't say the same about you."</p><p>Not gonna lie, there were some people around them, I mean, wouldn't you if you smelt something burned? More like... roasted? Yeah, that's what I thought. </p><p>"Love, maybe we should go, it's gonna get late for us to pick up Masaki from Ranmaru's house and we're never letting him with Haruya and Fuusuke again if Afuro isn't there." Hiroto held his hand again, softly, like he always did. </p><p>"You are right, I'm going for our coats, you go say thank you to Endou, please" <br/>And as he went to look for the coats, he saw a blue haired person again, but this time, someone he was happy to see. </p><p>"Hello, Ichirouta, how have you been?" He asked with a smile. <br/>"I'm fine, I know you are already going, I wish I'd have  been able to talk more to you. " He said with sad eyes. <br/>"It's okay, you are always helping us with Masaki anyways, we saw each other on, what? Friday? Honestly, it's okay."<br/>"You know what wasn't okay? What you said to Rika and Toko. You could have been softer with them you know? You almost make them cry." He giggled. <br/>"Sucks for them." He replied. </p><p>As they passed through the door with their hands interwined, a question ran through his head. </p><p>"Babe, were you listening to the conversation? I thought you were too far to listen anything." </p><p>"I wasn't, but you know? I like to think that I know you better than anyone, and it's all these little things that you that make it easy for me to read you when I can't listen to you. You spent so much time alone that you learned to observe people easily. I spent so much time with you and only you, that I learned how to read you." He smiled softly at him, who, for some reason, felt his cheeks a little bit hotter. "For example, you were playing with our wedding ring, which means that someone doubts of our marriage. Then you fixed your hair, you do that when someone doubts about your capability as my assistant. And last but not least, you were playing with the bracelet that Masaki made you in his art class." </p><p>Oh, so maybe he never noticed that, well, that kinda felt like a lose too. <br/>Well, after all, his night wasn't that bad, maybe. </p><p>And you know why? Because when you don't have anyone to talk to, you start staring at other people talking between them, without realizing that someone might be looking at you from afar, wishing to be able to start a conversation with you.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm not fluent in english yet and I finished this at 3:30 AM, so please don't be too harsh on this? Thank you honeys.<br/>I might come back when I'm a little bit more awake and correct my spelling mistakes.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>